dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Vision
Dark Vision is a supernatural ability in Dishonored and Dishonored 2. It allows Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin to see creatures and important objects through walls, while also visually alerting them to the noises they make. Dark Vision costs 20% of the user's total mana, making it one of only four powers (along with Blink, Void Gaze and Far Reach) that can be used indefinitely without running out of mana. Daud has a variation of this ability called Void Gaze. ''Dishonored'' Tier I - (1 rune) With Tier I Dark Vision, creatures and their line of sight are highlighted for Corvo, even through walls. Additionally, the range of any sound that other characters may react to is represented visually. Tier II - (2 runes) With Tier II Dark Vision, weapons, mechanisms and other items of interest are highlighted for Corvo, even through walls. ''Dishonored 2'' Usage Tips *While Dark Vision is a useful ability in tight spaces, the range of detection is short, and can hinder its user's awareness of danger in large, open areas. **In Dishonored, all objects not detected by Dark Vision (including enemies outside of the range of detection) appear roughly the same sepia color, making them difficult to distinguish visually. **In Dishonored 2, while the color palette is not affected as much, objects at a distance are still sometimes hard to make out. *In Dishonored, the power is on until the time expires. In Dishonored 2, the power sends out a few 'bubbles' of detection, each of which lasts a few seconds then disappears just before the next bubble is sent out. Corvo and Emily can walk to the edge of the bubble just before the next is sent out. **Each bubble disappears when the next is sent out, and the objects highlighted by the bubble begin to fade just before the bubble disappears entirely. *The Greater Dark Vision upgrade is capable of detecing Clockwork Soldiers, as they classify as a security system. **As both security systems and the edges of the bubble appear blue, objects at the edges of the power may not be what they appear. *In Dishonored 2, the user must be more careful with Dark Vision, as the bubble it sends out may not coincide with their movement, allowing an enemy to spot them before Dark Vision detects the enemy. **In Dishonored, the power is constantly on (until the time expires), so this is not a problem. *The version of Dark Vision in Dishonored 2 is capable of detecting notes and books, while the version in Dishonored is not. *The Premonition upgrade is very helpful for a stealth playthrough, showing the user where the enemies are walking to. This allows for them to be avoided, or traps to be quickly set up. **This is less reliable with Clockwork Soldiers, who walk in straight lines, meaning that, when it appears they are going to stop, they may in fact just slightly adjust their direction and continue on. **An enemy's path is not shown until that enemy makes the decision to walk in that direction, giving the user only a short warning that they intend to move. *In Dishonored, Dark Vision automatically turns off when Corvo is detected. In Dishonored 2, Dark Vision remains on during combat. *In Dishonored, people and animals appear yellow, food, valuable items, runes, bone charms, equipment, keys and Sokolov paintings appear green, and security systems appear blue. *In Dishonored 2, people and animals appear yellow, all collectible items and enemy equipment appears white, and security systems (including Clockwork Soldiers) appear blue. The edges of the bubbles also appear blue. Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Void Channel - Increased duration for Dark Vision. ''Dishonored 2'' *Restorative Glimmer - Health regenerates while using Dark Vision. Trivia *Daud's variation of this power, Void Gaze, has a very similar icon. The main difference is that his is rotated 90 degrees clockwise. *In Dishonored 2, wolfhounds, the Crown Killer and Doctor Alexandria Hypatia have an aura around them when viewed with Dark Vision. This seems to represent their sense of smell. Audio Dark Vision sound effect. Gallery Dark Vision icon.png|Alternate Dark Vision icon. Greater Dark Vision.png|Greater Dark Vision icon in Dishonored 2. Premonition.png|Premonition icon in Dishonored 2. Corvo Dark Vision.jpg|Dark Vision tutorial. Dark vision comic1.jpg|Dark Vision as it appears in the first issue of Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit. Dishonored 2 DarkVision.gif|Dark Vision in Dishonored 2 (GIF). ru:Темное зрение de:Nachtsicht it:Visione Oscura es:Visión Tenebrosa zh:黑暗视觉 Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities